


free gift wrap with purchase

by brandywine421



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bottom Matt Murdock, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Group Sex, Hand Feeding, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sensation Play, Submission, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: Foggy and Marci are getting married and Matt needs a new Dom.(AKA Jessica gets a new pet.  The Defenders help her with special care and feeding.)Porn with minimal plot.





	free gift wrap with purchase

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags.
> 
> I have no idea how this ended up so fucking filthy.

"It's - "

"Don't - "

"It's not a favor, exactly. It's more like - "

"Trust that I don't deserve."

"You got someone else in mind? Because - I need to find a new - "

"Wait, a 'new' - implying there's a - "

"It's not always about sex and his girlfriend does not get it - "

"Then I probably don't get it. Explain it."

* * *

Foggy was Matt's best friend for a lot of reasons so the whole Dom thing was pretty low on the list. He never - fucking ever - expected Jessica Jones to turn up for an application.

"He asked you? God, Marci must have really said something heinous," Foggy sighed. Jessica narrowed her eyes at him.

"You brought your girlfriend - "

Foggy held up his hands. "Hang on. I've been Matt's Dom for years, yes, but I only had sex with him when I was not seeing anyone else. He picked playmates, people he was dating at the time - but I was always Dom."

"What about when you were dating Matt?" she asked.

"I couldn't handle the different - look, sex with Boyfriend Matt is totally different than Dom duties. His mind's in separate zones and I forgot too many times and messed up the balance, it wasn't his fault."

Jessica nodded and patted his hand. "Can I ask the difference?"

"He doesn't ask permission to touch or to kiss and he'll come when he's good and ready I couldn't - I forget. Karen's not allowed," Foggy said, changing the subject. "She does the names, I don't let him do the names."

"What names?" Jessica whispered, surprised.

Foggy sighed. "If he's - really 'bad off' - he'll call himself 'slut' and other things that belong in pornos and not my friend's vocabulary. Karen doesn't get it. I mostly broke him out of it, but it took a while and he slips."

Jessica didn't ask any more questions, but the determined look on her face gave him a lot of answers. Maybe she would be the right person to take up the job. It's not like he trusted anyone else to do it - and it was Matt's choice.

She was Matt's choice and Foggy had to trust Matt.

* * *

She studied Matt in the punishment position Foggy had suggested in their notes. Naked with wrists bound above his head and his legs in an uneasy squat above the dildo positioned on the floor. She didn't like it.

She turned off the game, snapping her fingers and unclasping the collar. He blinked at her. "Jess?"

"We're changing the game."

* * *

The arrangement seemed to work with the new rules but she had a rush of anxiety when Foggy brought Matt to her place after a rough day in court. She got stuck in traffic and accidentally pissed off her Uber driver and ended up taking the extra long way home.

Foggy was still at her place when she got in and her heart sank when she saw Matt kneeling naked beside him. Foggy didn't bother saying hello to her, motioning unhappily at Matt.

"Tell her what you said," Foggy ordered, frowning down at him.

Jessica wondered what went wrong - she thought they'd been doing well. "Pet?"

"Sorry, Mistress."

Foggy snapped his fingers and Matt flinched. "Tell her."

Matt was out of it tonight, his pupils blown and jaw clenched in defiance. No wonder Foggy insisted on bringing him over himself.

"You can tell me," Jessica said carefully, cupping his chin to tuck up his head.

"I need - I'm a cock-hungry cum slut, please," Matt blurted out in a rush. "I can be a good - "

She figured it out when Matt turned his head into her thigh. He was on his knees and the collar was two snaps looser than Matt chose himself. "You collared him?" she asked Foggy.

"Yeah?" he blinked at her.

"You can't do that, you messed up the flow," Jessica groaned, unsnapping the collar before she dragged Foggy into the other room. "Restart. Confirm, Matty?"

"Yeah. Uh, yeah," Matt replied, closing the door.

Jessica took a deep breath and stared Nelson down. "We have a different set of rules, Foggy. He collars himself and gets his toys and when I'm ready for him, he'll be standing at full attention and I'll know how he wants to play. He does not kneel and wait for me to use him, that's not how it works here."

"I'm sorry," Foggy stammered.

"Making us feel good makes him feel good - that's why it's allowed," Jessica added. She led him back to the door and pushed it open. "Present yourself, Pet."

Matt's in position, standing with his cock stiff and proud and his hands flat against his sides. A small cock-gag and plug are laid out at his feet.

"Are those your final choices?"

"Mistress, yes," Matt replied. "Pet will be quiet. Pet does not need to be shared today."

"Almost," Jessica said, cupping his cheek.

Matt closed his eyes. "Sorry, Mistress. I will behave. I will be a good Pet for you."

She glanced at Foggy and had a rush of validation at his relieved expression. "It's not perfect, but - "

"No, no - it's close enough for me to know you're the right person for the job," Foggy said.

* * *

Once they found a healthy rhythm between the two of them, everything seemed to settled into an easy peace. Sometimes Matt would leave her apartment and go to court with the collar still in place - a tether on days he would be on his own without a mask or a friend at his side in the real world.

She was surprised when she saw him snap it around his neck before they went to the first official Defenders meeting. Luke and Danny were making Heroes for Hire a thing but their first case needed 'backup' or at least a fresh set of eyes and it wasn't like Matt or Jessica were full time vigilantes these days.

"You don't want to wait 'til after?" Jessica asked.

"I trust you, I trust them. I - I've been holding steady lately. If the case is something that could tip my balance - I trust you to keep my focus." He touched the collar. "I won't go Down unless you tell me to and I trust your judgement. Can I wear it?"

She wasn't going to say no, but it did seem like a step toward something more than advertised. "Guidelines. You don't need permission to speak or eat or go to the bathroom."

"Exactly, like when I go to work. Unless."

Wait, what? "Unless?"

"It's just dinner with friends tonight," Matt shrugged. "I don't mind being ready, in case you feel like showing off your Pet."

* * *

There was something inherently erotic knowing Matt walked at her side with a plug in his ass and a ring on the base of his cock to keep him hard. He wanted to follow her instructions and keep his head clear instead of sinking into a bundle of nerves and anxiety around his friends.

To Danny and Luke's credit - they didn't mention a thing for the first couple of hours - everyone was relaxed and the banter flowed easily. She knew they both had noticed the collar and the shiny silver hoop on the front but it wasn't until Danny broke out the menus to order food that Matt seemed to waver.

"I'm not that hungry, I had a big lunch," Matt said.

Jessica knew better and snapped her fingers. "Come here."

He didn't waver now, walking to her side. She clipped the leash to the hoop on his collar and he hummed to not break the quiet rule.

"Don't be weird, it works for him, us, whatever. I'll order for him," Jessica said. She patted his cheek gently and pressed the leash into his hand. "You're doing so good, Pet."

"Mistress, may I use the bathroom?" Matt asked.

"Yes. You can use your hands but make sure you're fully dressed when you come back."

Once he's out of the room, she sighed under Luke and Danny's expectant looks. "It helps him," she sighed.

"We got that part, I think what we're both trying not to ask first is - " Luke hesitated.

"He chooses the playmates," Jessica said. "He makes the rules - I just edited them a little because I'm not into pain-play. But I'll let you know if he - "

"Yes, let us fucking know," Danny blushed. He pointed toward the bathroom. "Do not fuck that up."

"I'm fucking trying," she sighed.

* * *

She pointedly didn't put a plate in front of Matt's seat, motioning for him to kneel at her side. Feeding times were always kneeling times but they were working on it.

She knew Matt was 'down' so they could talk around him, his senses muted to focus on 'obey' and 'Mistress' from what he'd explained to her.

"He doesn't eat if he's stressed, doesn't take care of himself. His best friend's been handling it for years," Jessica said, holding out a piece of chicken for Matt to take daintily from her fingers with his teeth.

"Can we - ?" Luke started, holding out his fork.

"Only from the hand," Jessica corrected.

Matt waited silently for Luke to pluck the shrimp from the fork and offer his hand. Matt took the bite in his teeth and sucked his fingers clean before swallowing. "Thank you, Sir."

"Good boy," Jessica whispered and Matt preened, pressing his head against her thigh until she offered him another bite.

"How did his best friend handle it?" Danny asked quietly.

"Spankings, clamps, fist-fucking - anything the dumbass put down - " Jessica edited herself. "So I changed it. We changed it, didn't we, Pet? What do you get instead of spankings?"

Matt turned his lips down in a shy pout. "I go in the box. No toys. Empty all over."

Jessica snorted and patted his hair. "He likes to be full more than anything."

"What do you do instead of clamps?" Danny asked, braver as he fed Matt a bite of egg roll.

Matt chews and swallows before placing his hands flat over his nipples through the shirt. "Ice. So cold. Mistress makes me put them in my ass if I can't keep quiet until they melt," he said.

"What do you for the other thing?" Luke asked, swallowing thickly.

"Want two hands. Mistress has tiny hands," Matt pouted.

She sighed. "Like I said, he likes to be full."

"Want elbow, she only gives me wrist," Matt said.

"We're not having this argument again." Matt nudged his head against her thigh and she gave him another bite.

"Do you have a safe-word?" Danny asked.

"It's the collar. I don't do restraints, like, we have them but they're all snaps, no real locks or latches. If the collar comes off, game's over. The box is legit a cardboard box - "

"Mistress won't hurt me and I will do my very best not to ask her to," Matt said in his distant Pet tone.

Jessica nodded, rewarding him with the rest of Danny's egg roll. "It works for you guys, too, if you get invited to play - pop his collar if you're uncomfortable at any point."

"Have you ever had to - " Luke started.

"He takes it off all the time," Jessica shrugged.

Matt hummed against her leg. "The ice makes me have to pee and Mistress says to tap out when it starts to hurt. She always lets me put it back on right after."

Danny stroked his hair, smiling when Matt turned his face into the touch, thriving on the attention.

"It's not a daily thing, it's just a thing. Don't ask him about it, don't proposition him or make it weird. He trusts you both and - " Jessica started.

"Mistress makes the offer for Pet," Matt said, still nuzzling at Danny's hand.

Luke raised his hand to bump her knuckles. Matt tried to suck his fingers, but the point was made.

* * *

Matt tugged on his shirt to flash his collar a couple of weeks later after a too-long sparring match with Danny and Luke in their tiny gym. She put her phone down to see what was on his mind. "Mistress?"

"What do you need, Pet?" she replied in kind. He murmured in her ear and she caught Luke and Danny watching him. Rules were rules so she had to make the offer and took his leash from her pocket, clasping the latch to settle him.

"Everything all right?" Danny asked, concerned. "We didn't - "

"It's not like that," she reminded him. "Pet would like to offer his services. Tell them, don't be coy," she said to Matt.

Matt ducked his head as he spoke. "Can I please - eat you out? Please, it'll - then come on my face - I want to taste and - feel it on my skin."

"Uh, should we shower first?" Luke hesitated.

"I'll lick you so clean," Matt whined, clenching his hands at his side.

Danny went for his belt and Jessica helped Matt out of his clothes. "Present, Pet."

"Thank you, Mistress," Matt said, muscles twitching in anticipation as the cool air hit his naked skin.

"You have permission to lick, but not suck," she said and he frowned unhappily. She put a dildo into his hand and the frown went away. "Use your hands to fuck yourself, make sure they know they're making you happy. You'll do a good job, right, Pet? Are you slick enough?"

"Yes, Mistress. I'm ready," Matt said.

She snickered suddenly. "You forgot condoms didn't you?"

"Yes, Mistress," he flushed and she pushed her fingers through his hair to soothe him.

"Such a good boy, so smart," she said softly.

"So, Pet can suck?"

"Not today, but Mistress might give you a reward if you put on a good show," she promised.

It was distracting at first, Matt working the dildo in and out of himself as he sloppily licked - and there was some definite naughty sucking - and went to town between Luke's cheeks, his face buried between the dark mounds.

Danny helped, holding Luke open so he could get a better view of the tongue work going on so she busied herself getting the strap-on together, slipping the smaller attachment into her own wetness as she fastened the harness.

"Danny's turn, Pet, make sure they're nice and ready. No suck, but you can lick their balls - get a taste."

"Thank you, Mistress," Matt keened, lips slick with spit and drool when Luke guided him to his next target.

She was impressed that Luke and Danny both kept their loads - it was her first time sharing Matt out but Foggy had warned her that he loved sucking balls so she had to snap her fingers to call him off.

"You're doing so well, Pet," Mistress said when he turned toward her. His senses expanded enough that she saw his cock pulse as he noticed the strap-on, wet and desperate. He licked his lips in anticipation with the dildo fully buried in his ass.

"Please fuck me, Mistress," Matt said.

"You haven't finished with your playmates, have you?" Jessica reminded him.

Matt whined, raising his head toward Luke and Danny. "Please paint me with your cum, please," he started.

He didn't have to ask again and she found herself shuddering around the dildo inside her at the sight of Danny's cock coating Matt's face in a massive load of thick cum until his eyelashes and lips were dripping with it. Luke was a moment later, directing the spray to Matt's chest and abs.

Matt proved he was a pro and didn't lose it even though he'd told her how the heat and texture of cum sent his senses haywire when he was Down. She sat down and took his hand, helping him to straddle her, still messy but wanting him to enjoy his session. She could definitely get off again with his tight little body, debauched mouth and dripping skin.

"Wanna make it good for Mistress," he whimpered, but she could tell he was worn out even with his desperate pace.

"Shh, slow down, Pet, this is your reward, too," she reminded, stroking his cock as Luke and Danny took the hint. Luke tilted his head back, kissing him deeply while Danny sucked and massaged his nipples until Jessica gave final permission and Pet spent himself in her fist.

The gym was a hot mess when the towels were passed around but they would know better for next time.

* * *

She'd gotten the warning from Luke that Matt needed some 'down time' but she wasn't sure what to expect when she finally got to the gym. She trusted Luke to respect the boundaries but she was usually present when Matt went down.

Luke was at his desk, filling out paperwork and Matt was nowhere to be seen. "Hey. Am I late?"

"No," he replied and she noticed the darkness in his face and down his chest below the collar. "Pet's just showing me what he's been learning."

She groaned, knowing Matt's request for stamina training was going to come back to bite her on the ass. But when she walked behind the desk and saw Matt's head buried between Luke's legs - she couldn't deny he was a true pro. She couldn't look away when Luke tugged on his hair and the full length and girth was slowly released from Matt's suction lips.

Matt leaned back with a gasp, wiping spit from his mouth with a dopey grin. "Mistress, thank you for letting your Pet practice his skills," he panted. "Please - "

"Please? Use your words," Jessica sighed, relieved that he was following the rules.

"Please, Pet can take more on his back," Matt whined, his fingers teasing Luke's thick length against his cheek and rocking on his knees. "Please, show me off, Mistress."

And if that wasn't just an orgasm waiting to happen.

They had Matt on the desk, spread open as fast as they could close the shades and she worried as she worked her fist into his seemingly always prepared hole that Luke wasn't going to remember the rules. Once Matt had the head of his cock settled deep in his throat, Luke's body forgot which hole he was using and thrust three times too far and Matt gagged.

"Shit - " Luke panicked, pulling back but Matt's unbound hands reached for him. "Sorry - "

Jessica couldn't make any sudden movements when she had already worked her hand inside and clucked her tongue. "Go easy on Pet, he can take it but we're trying to make him feel good - are you good, Pet?"

"Yes, I can take it - so good, so full, please," Matt pleaded and she bit her tongue to not react to his body contracting around her wrist.

Luke recovered with a low growl of lust and patted Matt's cheeks gently. "You're so good, Pet, your mouth's so hot I forgot myself, I'll do better for you," he cooed, pushing back into Matt's eager mouth as his eyes took in her slow, gentle motion with her hand.

They got into a slow, so fucking _slow_ , rhythm of thrusts before she and Luke took hold of Matt's desperate dick and stroked him off together. She would be jealous that Luke and Matt got off together but Pet was nothing if not well trained and was on his knees lapping her clean before Luke had a chance to zip up.

"Are you better now?" Jessica asked when Matt didn't take off the collar when everyone had re-zipped their pants.

"Not good enough," Matt pouted. "Need practice. Two hands."

She rolled her eyes and offered her fingers for him to nibble on until he was ready to come Up.

* * *

"Are you sure - " Jessica's hiss drifted over to Danny and he wondered if he'd been caught out. Probably - Matt would know how hard he got every time he wiggled that fucking ass in the suit. "Danny."

He bit back a wince and followed her call back into the alley. Matt stood at her side, head low. "Still here, what's up?"

"Pet's on duty. You up for it?" Jessica asked, nodding her head toward Matt, still silent and waiting.

"Oh. Absolutely? Was that too eager?"

Jessica reached over and slid her fingers into Matt's collar to bare his throat - and his collar, just for a glimpse. "I promised him a reward if he did a good job tonight."

"Oh," Danny said, his traitorous pants tenting despite all the Chi. "What kind of reward?"

Matt licked his lips and started to speak but no words left his mouth. Jessica spoke up after a moment. "He'd like to get himself off with your dick."

He almost wished he had a bed and proper lighting to fully appreciate his first shot at this. "Are you sure you want this - here?"

"Please," Matt keened low in his throat.

"He'll be quiet and you'll make sure he feels good, okay?" Jessica said, silencing Matt by giving him a finger to suck on. Goddamn his mouth just - this whole night was going to end him.

"Sure, I mean, absolutely. It's a - I'm flattered," Danny blurted out.

"I have to stay, don't make it weirder," Jessica said softly. "It's - "

"I'll make it feel good," Danny said, catching her point. Sex had never been about pain or control for him, personally, not that he didn't enjoy a bite or two in the heat of the moment. Jessica had made it clear when she told them about the arrangement that she was going to get creative to avoid the pain part of the punishment she was responsible for.

He was definitely getting behind the positive reinforcement angle.

"All right. Don't let me down, Pet. Present yourself," Jessica whispered to Matt and he swallowed, his lips shiny and ripe when she removed her fingers from his mouth. Matt pushed his pants down to his knees and his cock was at full purple attention in the nest of dark hair between his legs. He turned around and placed both hands on the brick wall of the warehouse and spread his legs.

He was transfixed by the plug in his ass - had that been there all night? Had he kicked that much ass with 'that' in his ass?

"It's not a regular thing, he's having extra stress at work this week, just, go with it," Jessica said under her breath, taking the small butt-plug and pushing it into a pocket on Matt's shoved down pants.

"I'm slick, I'm ready, please - " Matt whispered.

"Don't make me gag you, Pet," Jessica warned.

The condom went on faster than it came out of the package and he didn't need instructions to fill the freshly emptied hole in a single fluid thrust. Goddamn, Matt was so fucking tight and he clenched - once - twice - and he had to pull back from the intensity when Matt bared his throat, throwing his head back against Danny's shoulder.

"You won't break him, I pound his ass regularly. He needs it a lot harder than that," Jessica suggested.

"Sir," Matt grunted and Danny zeroed in on the husk in his voice. "Fuck me, fast, hard, I need it, please. Mistress said - please, split me open - "

"Okay, shh," he said and Jessica nodded. He didn't know what else he needed to hear and he braced his hands over Matt's on the wall of the alley and let his dick take over, rutting into his ass. Matt let out hushed grunts, bucking back to try and take him deeper and matching his thrusts.

"Mistress - may I come?" Matt whimpered finally when Danny was seconds away.

"Not until Sir does, you do it together," Jessica said. "Don't touch yourself."

"Don't need to, feels so good - " Matt panted. "Please, sir - "

The begging was too much but they both finished together, Danny buried deep inside and Matt with a splatter across the wall and sidewalk.

Danny was surprised when Matt unsnapped the collar and dropped it into Jessica's hand and stretched his arms before he zipped up. "I'm starving, can we get food?"

"Luke was supposed to order a pizza and call us an Uber," Jessica said.

"Oh, he didn't want to stick around for this?" Danny asked.

"Pet wanted you tonight," Jessica shrugged.

* * *

Dating turned out not to be so hard, even if Pet always was.

Sometimes she woke up with her boyfriend warm in her arms, drooling on her pillow because he always ended up pushing his off the bed. Sometimes she woke up with her Pet, making her breakfast in the nude with his collar in place and his cock presenting at full attention like a good boy. Jessica could always tell the difference.

Mistress would take care of her Pet and Jess, well, she would take care of Matt - no matter what names they called each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I maintain that I don't write porn. Yes, maybe this is porn and yes, maybe I wrote it. But still. This never happened. I don't write porn. Rivers in Egypt, bah.


End file.
